


Bedtime

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-2013, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Jianing can’t sleep





	Bedtime

“Jianing, go back to sleep.”

“But I can’t!”

“You’re not trying very hard.”

“I’ve tried too much. I’m bored.” Jianing sighed, sitting up in his bed and crossing his arms.

Xiaoxiang sighed and rolled over to look at Jianing “You’re a brat when you want to be.”

Jianing rolled his eyes “I’m not a brat.”

“Just go to sleep.”

“I can’t!”

Xiaoxiang sighed “Then go get yourself a drink or something, just let me sleep.”

Jianing sighed and got out of bed, walking to the kitchen and getting himself a drink of water. Why couldn’t Xiaoxiang understand what he wanted? He thought he was being reasonable enough. He placed the glass back down and walked back to their bedroom, lying on his bed. Xiaoxiang appeared to be sound asleep again.

Jianing still couldn’t sleep. He was too preoccupied with watching Xiaoxiang

When he was asleep, he looked so vulnerable. His normally stiff and styled hair was floppy and covering one eye. His arms were curled into his chest, and his lips were parted slightly. Jianing wanted to curl up next to him and give him a hug.

Xiaoxiang opened one eye slowly “Take a picture, it’ll last longer”

Jianing huffed and rolled over, crossing his arms. Xiaoxiang laughed quietly

“Are you really that upset?” Xiaoxiang asked. Jianing didn’t respond

The elder rolled his eyes “Come join me.” He knew Jianing would keep this act up until next week if he didn’t humour him.

Jianing grinned, stood up and walked over to Xiaoxiang’s bed, lying down next to him. Xiaoxiang placed an arm around his waist and shut his eyes again, and Jianing did the same.

“Goodnight, Casper-Gē” Jianing said, but Xiaoxiang was already asleep


End file.
